Question: $\log_{4}256 = {?}$
Answer: If $\log_{b}x=y$ , then $b^y=x$ First, try to write $256$ , the number we are taking the logarithm of, as a power of $4$ , the base of the logarithm. $256$ can be expressed as $4\times4\times4\times4$ $256$ can be expressed as $4^4$ $4^4=256$, so $\log_{4}256=4$.